Gates of Dawn
by CrossFireSage
Summary: The wheels of life keep turning, spinning without control. The wheels of the heart keep yearning, for the sound of the singing soul. Lift your eyes and see the glory, where the circle of life is drawn. Come with me to the Gates of Dawn.
1. Risen

**Chapter 1**

**Risen**

**Chamber of Sages**

_A bright glow of blue light. Darkness. A sage of light. "I see that you have returned and what reason is that?"_

_Fixed, crystalline blue eyes. "I have a reason but it is for me to keep to oneself. There something that is held at the brink of destruction and many lives at are stake."_

"_But I am a sage. Surely you would need my help?" Suggestion._

"_I will, when the time is right. For the mean time I will return to one heart that has waited for me." Love._

"_Is that so?" A chuckle. "It is you that should be waiting for her. She, too, has yet to return." _

_Sadness drifts into ones eyes. "She has not yet returned to the castle which awaits for me?" Return._

_One shakes head. "No, I fear not but by your regards I will allow her to leave and I, for the meaning time will look after the others."_

_Happiness fills ones eyes. "Truly, you are telling me the truth?"_

_Nod. "Yes."_

_A smile. "Then that is good. For the righteous, the both of us has to reunite for the sake of the land…." _

_Darkening eyes. "So this is your reason. The evil has once again risen. Is this also the reason why you have drawn the sacred sword. For if you have, that evil you and her had sealed years ago has return. Thus, you are meaning that an evil that is threatening is different from that years ago?"_

_Nod. "Yes."_

_Sage takes breath. "Then it announced. You will need the sacred sword and the leader of all sages. The evils will tie and join together, working as one and that is what your duty is. Be one with the Leader of the Sages. Work together and you both shall prevail the evil and save the land. Do you have any idea what this other evil is or is from?"_

_Fixed cerulean eyes. "I have some vague idea where it is from but I have no idea what existing form it takes."_

_A nod. "Right. Now she will return. Watch over the Triforce, yours and hers, watch over one another. Follow your hearts."_

_Clenches fists. "Thank-you, sage."_

"_She will now return. When you have returned to the interior of the Temple of Time, she will be there, by your side. Then do whatever you must do." Bright light. Unconscious._

Had I returned to the temple yet? Was she there, just like the Rauru, Sage of Light had said?….

"Awake, Hero. It has been such a long time since I have last since you. And I see that you have once again drew the sacred sword from Pedestal of Time. As you were talking with Rauru, I know that this is an extremely important reason."

Slowly, I opened my eyes and found myself gazing up to the most beautiful face that I had waited for so long. "…Zelda…." Was it really her? But the Sage of Light would never lie. Abruptly, I sat up and embraced her. Her warmth that I was longing for, her smell that was always pure.

At first, her muscles had tensed up but after a few moments, she had given up and fell into my arms, comfortably. "Link," she had whispered my name longingly. I pulled my head back and looked down at her face with her gentle face features. "Is it true what you have said seven years ago?"

"_Link, you belong home. Home, where you are supposed to be, where you are meant to be. I will send you back to your time period, I am terribly sorry that I brought you into this."_

"_No, you don't have to be, it was fate that brought me into this."_

"… _Okay then. Link, once I return you back to your time period that was before, I wont be around anymore."_

"_You wont…?"_

"…"

"_Why not! Zelda… I…"_

"_Yes?…"_

"_I love you…."_

I stared at her softly. "You would like to know if that is true?"

"Yes," she breathed quietly. "Do you? I mean… not the kind which is in families and friends but that ones… the ones that lovers carry? Link, tell me, is it true?"

_Of course, I thought, it is. "Zelda, I would answer that but this is not the time for love." I remembered when Ruto had said the same thing to me in the Water Temple. She had a thing for me but she wasn't the one that I was for me. Yes, she was sincere but she wasn't like Zelda. I was looking for one… well I was looking for Zelda. I didn't tell her anything more._

"Link?" she asked with worry. "Is there something that I said made you like this? Link?"

Slowly, I shook, my head. "No, there isn't. I was just thinking whether I should answer you this moment or not." All this, I was just waiting for the right time to tell her. How was is that I knew if she felt the same or not? It seemed so that she is somewhat in interest me but how was I to be sure? All I had to do was to set this aside, tell her when the time is right. And, for the mean time, we would go pay her father a visit, informing our returns and set out where the evil was set free.

"Link…"

She had said my name a lot now thought I liked how she said it: sweet, rolling of her tongue. "Zelda, stand. We will have to inform your father that we will be leaving to set out." We stood and headed for the exit where I had confronted her as Sheik.

"Where is it that we will be going to?" Zelda asked in a mere voice. "I have missed so many things that I am unsure what to think." She stayed close to my side as we walked out of the temple walls. Strangely, people gave us glances as we walked by them. Even the two lovers at the fountain stopped their gentle whispers to one another and looked at us.

I gave them a _cheesy _smile and waved as if nothing was happening. Was is me that they were staring at, or the princess?… Or was it the both of us? Zelda and I didn't talk much as we headed for the gates which the gaurds standing by. They gaped at us as we approached them.

"Sir… is that you and the…"

Abruptly, Zelda walked forward and talked in a bold voice that was so familiar of. "Yes, it is us. I, Zelda, princess of Hyrule and this, Link, Hero of Time. We have returned after our duties were somewhat dealt with. Is my father still the one who is inhabiting the castle?"

The guard nodded solemnly. "Yes. Is this something important that you all have to discuss with because I think that it might ruin his mood for your returns."

"No matter what the cost is, we have to talk to him…." She didn't seem to know what to say next and so I helped her.

"Zelda and I have something very important to fulfill. If you just ask questions and keep up with this, time is wasting and your lives are at stake. If you want all us to die and the land of Hyrule to vanish, then continue. However, if you shut your mouths and let us through then doing so, the land will have a better chance of returning to peace. This is _the _Princess Zelda that is standing in front of you and it is her father that we need to see."

"So please, just let us through," Zelda added. "I do not want to make both of you unconscious."

The guard nodded and we made our way through the open gates.

Zelda sighed as we walked up to the drawbridge. "I have missed this place…"

"Is that so?" I remarked.

"Well, I missed you too…."

Silence. Did she really feel the same? Through those long years of war and battle I knew and felt that there was no time for the such thing, love. Had put my feelings aside and finally told her after, and just when we were about to part ways. That was a foolish act, I had thought to myself. Why had I done such I thing? Besides… some Elvin male like me didn't had the standards to be with her…. But now… I did have a chance. I was quiet and to quiet that it made her worry.

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think I like you."

My heart leapt and skipped a beat. "No, if it makes you feel any better, I think I love you."

I walked ahead and avoided eye contact. My cheeks flushed while I heard her nearby footsteps behind me. Did she understand now, or did she think that it was a joke? But I was sure of one thing, this wasn't a time for love.

**.CrossFireSage.**

* * *

**Author's note:** I don't know if Linnea is going to kill me for doing another one but yeah, I just wanted to help out this "community" of ficcies. There are good ones but I just wanted to help out on the romance sections. Oh, well, hope you guys like it! Now go ahead and review! 


	2. Informing

**Author's note: I would like to say thank you to my only two reviewers. Secondly, I would have to say that I will be dropping some of the old day talk. That's all.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Informing

His beautiful voice rang and echoed in my ears. Was he telling the truth or was it just a mere joke for me to keep my spirits high?

"_No, if it makes you feel any better, I think I love you."_

He was quiet and I knew that there was something that he was hiding. I needed to know, I wanted to know. "Link…" I started but as I was about to say another word, he walked off, leaving me behind. It seemed like he was ignoring me for his on safety. I cursed under my breath and followed him across the drawbridge. Why was he acting like this? Was there something that I did earlier or was it that he was just telling the truth…. But he didn't have to ignore me, at least he could have said, "Yes!" Stopping in my tracks, I bowed my head, clenched my fists, hid behind my bangs and sobbed quietly. Thus, I knew that he turned and gazed at me softly.

"Zelda?…. I'm sorry. Did I do something to make you act like this?" Link came into contact with my shoulder. "Please, do not cry. If you would like to talk about this, I think that it would be better for later. For the mean time, I take back whatever I did to you which made you act like this."

Selfishly, I shook my head and a few more tears dropped from my eyes. More came, streaming down my white cheeks. "No…." I wiped the newest tears with the back of my right hand. There was no response from him and I very well knew that I was being selfish. Abruptly, I shook my head and forced out a smile. "I am terribly sorry for whatever had come over me."

He let out a low whistle that caught my fullest attention, causing me to look up at him with the slightest bit of fear in my eyes, then I looked away noticing that my cheeks were flushed. "Aye. Everyone, in some part of their lives, do things without knowing at such times." Putting a finger under my chin, he moved my head up so that I was looking into his deep cerulean eyes. "This, I know too. Sometimes it is nonsense," Link continued, "sometimes it is worth of hearing but everyone faces this, so don't cry." There was nothing left for me to say. One last tear escaped the clutches of my eye and he wiped it away with a broad smile. "Now, come. We have to inform your father. After, I guess that we could have some quality time together, don't you say?"

His words echoed in my ears, "_After, I guess that we could have some quality time together, don't you say?_" What did he mean by that? I didn't want to waste that chance… but of course, it is selfish of me to be thinking such a thing. He just wanted to catch up on what he and I missed, nothing more. I nodded and he smiled. Taking my hand in his, I had this sudden craving for something, but furthermore, he just pulled me along, trying to wake me from my thoughts.

We walked through the ancient walls that I had known for so long, the walls that was passed generation to generation and was, amazingly, still here to this very day. The smell that I was so familiar with still lingered throughout the halls and rooms of my old home. It was surprising, though, that most of my family's possessions were still in their original places, they were just dusted or cleaned but still were there. Finally, with many twists and turns in the ancient strong hold, we had reached the throne room after many greetings from my fathers servants and maids. "This is it?" he asked just to make sure. We stood by the great Oakwood doors that concealed my father, the King of Hyrule within the throne room.

I nodded and replied, "Yes."

Grinning, he gently pushed the doors open and bowed to me so that all I saw was the top of his head. "You first, my highness." Letting out a small giggle from my partly parted lips, I gently kissed the top of his head. After moments, I walked in and had some kind of feeling that he looked up at me with hints of confusion in his blue eyes. I couldn't blame him on that since I, too, would have reacted the same if he were to do that to me. On that condition, I followed my desire and did that with my own mind thinking. Not something similar to what I had done earlier when I had cried.

My father's chair was facing the window with his back facing me. Thus, I thought that it was somewhat rude to come in without knocking for my presence. But he knew that someone was there when he had shifted in his chair. I opened my mouth and began my apology. "I am terribly sorry that…" It seemed like he did not hear a word I said. Link walked up to my side after closing the great oak doors. He gazed at me as if to say, _What's wrong? _but nothing was, I just felt ignored.

"Excuse me," I started again. "Father I…."

Suddenly, he stood and turned to face us…. I missed his face, his small, twinkling eyes, his chuckle…. Smiling, he raised a hand to his beard and chuckled… the one that I missed. "Zelda, my princess, how has it been with the sages? I have missed you terribly. Without your presence in the castle, I feel somewhat lonesome and some times. Come here." He opened his arms for a gesture to call me to him. Without hesitation I ran and jumped into his arms someone unlike what I princess would do.

I looped my slender arms around his fairly round belly. "Father, I have missed you."

"Yes, I know dear, yes."

We stood there for some minutes until I realized that we hadn't paid any attention to Link yet. Pulling back, I gestured towards Link who had farther away in the room. Instead, he came to use thinking that is was now appropriate. After bowing to my father, Link straightened himself. "It is fortunate that we meet once again but however there is something that I will have to inform to you that is very important." My father laughed as if it was nothing but I knew that he was listening. "You see," Link continued, "there is this evil that has been released and I somewhat have a feeling that it is trying its best to tie and bond into one with Ganondorf."

Now I had a better understanding for what Link and I were trying to accomplish in justice but how did he know that this evil was unleashed?

"And you are saying that you will have to go on a quest with my daughter and stop these evil that has bonded together." Link nodded to my fathers response and he continued, "Then when you and Zelda will need help, just contact Rauru and the others or, you can call for me, somehow. I will then give you the help that you will need. For now, rest and the both of you will leave in a few days or when you are ready. You and Zelda will have your each separate rooms to rest in or…" he shifted his eyes between Link and I, "would you two like to share a room?" My father chuckled and glanced at me to Link and Link to me. Link blushed and let out a nervous laugh. He put up his left hand and scratched the back of his neck.

My cheeks flushed and I yelled, but softly said, "Father!"

Of course, and again, he just chuckled. "I was just telling you a joke, my daughter. Now enough of that, I think that the two of you should be going to rest now. Or… do what you want to let time pass?"

"That sounds good enough for me," I whispered under my breath.

Partly hearing me, my father raised a brow and asked, "Was there something that you said, Zelda?"

Letting out a smile of innocence, I replied, "No, Father. Now, excuse me, Link and I have to settle things_. Isn't that right, _Link?" Turning to him, I gave one my looks signalling that I was trying to tell him that I was serious. But maybe, this time, I wasn't all that serious though I seemed like it. He gulped and nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Father, I will see you once again later."

"Farewell, Zelda."

"Father, I said that I would see you _later_!" I emphasized the word 'later' to tell him that I wasn't leaving the castle just yet.

"Yes, I know. I meant, farewell for now, Zelda."

Smiling cockily, I said, "Right, Father, I knew that." Turning to have my back face him and my front facing the doors, I grabbed Link's left hand in my right, dragging him through the doors and to my room for the mean time. Once again, we took many ups and downs and turns finally reaching my room that was a planted memory in the back on my mind. Closing the door, I pointed to the bed that I had slept in for many years and said to Link, "Sit!"

He raised a brow but didn't say anything else. Link did, when he was seated though. "Is there something that I did?"

I walked up to him, so that I was in front of his being. Waving my hands in the air, palms faced up to the ceiling, I replied his question, "Link! What is this evil that you are meaning for the both of to defeat!"

Sighing, he just said, "I cannot tell you right-"

"No!" I threw my arms out in front of me. "Link! How are we supposed to defeat this evil if you know and I do not? Aren't I'm supposed to do this with you not be some back up?" I knew, I very well knew that tears wear going to be forming in my eyes once again.

Smiling sadly he said, "Zelda, you will know from me, or you will find out yourself when the time is right-"

"No! I said, no, already!" Tears streamed in straight, un molested lines down my cheeks. "You don't tell me anything anymore? Am I not good enough for you or is it that you have someone else on your mind!…." I had just noticed what I had said. I had somewhat confessed that I had a thing for him but it seemed like he didn't noticed. "Aah!" I yelled with frustration. Collapsing to my knees I cried and braced myself.

It was colder near the ground and yet, Link was just watching me suffer until I felt the air close around me. Once again, like when we were in the Temple of Time, I was in his arms, crying without control. "Zelda," he was running his hand through my hair. I dug my head into his neck. "I do not have someone else on my mind. Just one person." I didn't stop crying. Whispering, he said, "Oh, do you have to cry on me like this?…." That just made me to cry harder, harder that I just wanted my tears to take pieces of my suffering with them and be free. "Zelda."

"Link.. I-I just, please…. W-why don't you-u tell me anything-g anymore-more!" I choked out between hiccups and thus… my lips had brushed against his neck. It was something like an accidental kiss. He didn't say anything after that gesture and I found myself kissing his neck… more passionately this time… and somewhat harder.

Suddenly, he pulled back and raised his left hand to scratch the back of his neck. Looking away, I knew that he was just trying to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. "Zelda," I heard hints of nervousness in his voice, "I…" There seemed like there was nothing for him to say.

I knew why I was doing that by instinct: I loved him. Not just as a friend but as a… lover…? "Link, do you love me?" I suddenly asked. There was no reply. "Do you, I ask? Do you love me?"

Silence.

"Zelda," Link began looking away. "You know, I don't like talking about these things…."

"How am I supposed to know if I hadn't seen you for somewhat I year already! I know that you do… this is why you always avoid me. You are just shy. You know that I love you, Link," he jerked his head to my direction and we locked eyes, "and I that I love you too. Please, don't push me away anymore, please…" I cried, "please…."

"Zelda, I'm sorry," is what he just said. "I promise that I will be able to…" he paused then continued, "able to love you correctly when it is time." And with that, he left my room and I all we could do was just to look at each other sadly before he closed the door.

** .CrossFireSage.**

* * *

**a/n: **Thank you for reading, put down any suggestions in you reveiew andI will do my best to make the next chapter better. Anyways, I have planed to put some fluff in it:p 


	3. One is the All and All is the One

**Author's note:** I would like to thank you all for reading this! I haven't wrote fanfiction in a long time but then this came up in my head and well, yeah. I just thought no one would read this thing, ya know?

**Reader responses:**

**Hyrule Master:** Well, I thank you for reading this! I've read one of your stories and I just loved it! Though I don't think you'll need a review from me since you've got a lot already, right? Anyways, yes, I wont overload the romance, I'll be sticking to the Teen rating, okay? And yes, I will be alternating points of view by each chapter sometimes in chapters, I will switch them if needed. Often, when I write, I will do that, I am also known as Yuna-Blueo'Hara, that is my other account, since my friend isn't using hers and don't want it, I'm using it to put it to use! Well, enjoy this chapter!

**Blondie91:** Thank you for enjoying it so far. I hope that you will be enjoying this chapter I got stuff coming.

**Sweswe:** So far, I've been thinking to give Link some competition and well, yeah it's going to be hard for Zelda, if anyone thinks that I'm copying them, it's a no, I think, well more like inspirations but it's the thought that counts right? Okay then, off with the chapter.

Oh, and I haven't said this yet since I forgot and haven't wrote any fics for about two months or something.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, though I wished I had Link. But, I own the Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask anime graphic novel and the games…!

**Chapter 3**

**One is the All and All is the One.**

Sometimes I didn't just get that Zelda. Women were always hard to cope with but usually it's because the male that makes the situations happen…. Walking to an empty room that was beside Zelda's I referred it to a guestroom that was prepared for me, besides there would be no better place, Zelda seemed to be angry at me at the moment.

Sighing, I closed the door and looked around. Clean but not as big as Zelda's own room, this was somewhat smaller but it's quality was still inviting. Running my hands through my hair, I already felt like this was to much. Often, I would just ask for a regular room in some inn, never had I slept in such a room so thus, it was an honour. And Zelda… Shaking my head, raised a brow and tried to convince myself that I didn't do anything wrong to make her like that. Though I did somewhat ignored her… . It is just that in the past, I have done something to much for her liking. Narrowing my eyes, I looked out the balcony and at the purity of the blue sky with the white clouds drifting in the wind.

_The wheels of life keep turning, spinning without control. The wheels of the heart keep yearning for the sound of the singing soul…._

Shaking my head I tried to forget about those words which haunted my mind every now and then. The meant something but it was something to keep for myself but one day… someone would have to know. Zelda… perhaps?

"Aaarghh!" Why did my mind keep on drifting to Zelda? Was it something that I did?…. Sighing, I raised a brow and turned towards the door, standing there, just gazing upon it. _Link, sometimes you can be one who is such a jerk. Of course, you did something. You did it, you fix it, _I told myself. _One thing that you wanted was to love her and this is your chance, she told you that she loved you and yet, you somewhat refuse to accept? Link, you jerk._

Smiling cockily, I walked and opened the door. I sighed and turned to my left which where Zelda's room was located without doubt, thought there was something that stopped me from opening the door. It was if I was scared to face her… afraid that she would just reject me and turn my down this time. I didn't want to face rejection but one thing about women was that they don't always say what they really mean. Though there is a slight chance that she didn't want me around anymore… or that she… she loved someone else now. But so fast? Nonsense.

Pulling my self to together, I knocked a couple of times and waited, heart pounding for a reason that I didn't want to confront. Shifting to one foot to another, I was begging to think that she wasn't going to answer and let me in anymore and so, I turned and started to walk when she actually said something. "Who is it?"

Biting my bottom lip, I turned and replied with a mere small voice, "It is, I, Link." For some reason I felt that she was going to start and protest against me and send me to my room and be alone thinking about what I had done to her. But she didn't say anything else and so I continued. "Zelda, I, well, you see, I didn't mean what I meant back there. I apologize if I had hurt you in anyway…." It seemed like there was nothing else for me to say and at right timing, Zelda spoke in time to stop me in my tracks.

"On my behalf, please come in. I, too, have something to tell you which is about earlier…." her voice drifted off and I smiled. Now I could make up for it, and for her. Sometimes, I could be so careless…

Closing the door behind me, I saw her sitting on the foot of her bed, just there seeming like she had been waiting for me all this time. I started as I walked towards her, "Zelda, if there is anything that I could do to make it up to-" she raised a hand which silenced me.

"Link…" I took a seat beside her and she looked away as if she wanted to hide her face and avoid eye contact. "I have to say that I am sorry, for invading in your love life. I wish to say that I shouldn't have busted like that but it was just that…" her voice drifted as if the wind had swept it away to a faraway land.

"You love me, don't you? It's just because that you loved me, that you just wanted to have me," I had said without realizing it.

Her eyes narrowed and I was beginning to think that she was about to cry but she didn't, instead she faced me, and gave my a wry smile. "You know that Link," she whispered, eyes falling to the ground, "but do you love me. I just want to know, like before, if it is to hard of an answer than please accept that you do not have to answer."

My heart pounded as if it was trying to tell me that it was just in front of my eyes, the answer. She loved me, I loved her but why wouldn't I just confess, we knew that we loved each other already but I hadn't gave in just yet. I wouldn't face rejection but I just knew that something was holding me back….

_The wheels of life keep turning, spinning without control. The wheels of the heart keep yearning for the sound of the singing soul. When nights are full with weeping, for sins of the past we've sown, tomorrow is ours for the keeping. Tomorrow the future shows…._

It was those words but this was my chance. Would I just let those words get in my way and leave this situation behind in the past? I had heard and gotten those words somewhere but where, though? I couldn't remember and traces of it. Nothing seemed to tell me but I just let it go. Zelda was more important than those words, wasn't she? Yes, she was. Yes.

"Link?" I snapped out of my thoughts. Sure enough, she had noticed and I knew that she was waiting for an answer to her question. "Are you-" I leaned over without thought and planted a soft, feathery kiss on her full lips. Pulling back, I smiled and looked down at her pristine face. "Link… I."

"You can't believed that I just did that, can you, Zelda?" I had somewhat finished for her. I gave her a clumsy smile. "But there is one thing that I know and you might have noticed by now is that, I am very unskilled and kissing."

Zelda's eyes seem to fill with tears of happiness. "Link… no you aren't… that was just…" she trailed off, putting a hand over her lips and continued after smiling, "Link, you weren't bad at it at all…."

I gasped and sat up. I had fallen asleep. The last thing that I remembered was that I was looking out the window, thinking about the words that haunted me… then I sat on the bed and… fell asleep! Damn. I had left Zelda in her room, leaving her feeling miserable and now, it was night and who knew how late it was. Was I to go to her room and talk to her or leave her for the night to get mad at me tomorrow? Slowly, I sat up and pulled my tunic clumsily on. Rubbing my arms, suddenly noticing how cold it actually was in the air, I turned my head towards the door.

"Am I to go or, not?"

It sounded strange talking to myself with no one else in the room but me. Where the shadows of night leaked in from the windows and crawled into the lonely corners. I realized now that I had dreamt about Zelda about her full lips… in a lock with mine. But I knew that if we were together then that would somehow disrupt our journey.

Lifting a hand to my forehead I wiped away the sweat that was forming slowly above my eyebrows. Sighing hard, I dropped my hands and swung my legs to the side of the bed seeming not to want to think about anything at the moment.

I had some limits in life that I was always looking up at. It was to live, help others and not get my emotions in the way. But as time passed by I knew that I had grown feelings for people. Friends, some others like family and well someone to love. For so many years I was alone but not completely. I had my horse, and friends in the Kokiri Forest, like Saria… the thing was that I had never fitted in I was a Hylian not one of the Kokiri children. I was to be set free like one of the Hylians, where I could roam around the fields and not get scolded at. But as time flew by I knew that I needed help from others and couldn't just rely on myself.

Family.

Unlike me, other Hylians had families to care for and to be with in times of happiness and peril though I was one who didn't need all the support. Having Epona with me in my journeys, my time for leisure use seemed like enough but there was this feeling night after night that I felt, the feeling of needing to be with more humans. Someone to be with. I couldn't be with Epona forever, only if she wanted to. Sure might be loyal but she would also need some time for her being as well, am I right?

Slowly turning my head to face the window where the shadows spilled into the room as well as the moon's evening light, my eyes stared softly at the clouds and it seemed like I was taken off to a far away land.

Maybe someday I would travel to some faraway land where I could use time with my own carefree choices, with no troubles, where I could finally rest from being a hero… with Zelda.

**- .CrossFireSage.**

* * *

**Author's notes (Hiatus!) :** Well, sorry for the long wait guys! But I just feel like my fic isn't coming all that well along, don't you think? But don't worry I'm still working on it, I think and well yeah. But I wont be updating this summer… so that time you guys might be gone, away from this. Reason's why is that I have to go back home where my relatives are and visit them, also my grandpa who isn't feeling all that well. If you want more detail on that (which I don't know why) visit my homepage and I'll hope to see you guys soon!

- Lenna Winston


End file.
